Pups and the Ascent to Heaven
This is a sequel to the creepypasta A Smoky Terror. It is a collab between RockytheEco-pup and Zumarocks3390. It's sequel is Pups and the Resurrection. This story may be a sequel to a creepypasta but is NOT gory or anything that a creepypasta is made of. It also is not canon to my (RockytheEco-pup) stories. Do not leave any hate comments over the topic of this story. If I see any, they will be deleted and you could risk punishment from me or another Admin At Smoky and Trapper's funeral, Jay sees Trapper's ghost. He talks to him only to realize that Trapper has no idea he's dead. Now Jay has to help his best friend cross over to Heaven. Will he be able to? *Ghost Trapper *Jay *Faith *Zuma *DJ *Dodge *Danny *Kailey *Ghost Smoky It was a sad and rainy day in Adventure Bay. The PAW Patrol was attending the funeral of former police pup Smoky and his son Trapper. Kailey: *crying* Faith and Dodge: *crying* Zuma: I'm sorry for your loss... Kailey: Why did they both have to go! *cries* Zuma: *hugs Kailey* Jay: *crying* Faith: *cries* Are....are you okay Jay? Jay: *cries* he....he was my best friend! Faith: *hugs Jay* Jay: *hugs Faith/crying* Faith: I'm going to go check on my little brother Jay: Ok Faith Ghost Trapper: What's wrong buddy? Jay: huh? Who said that? Ghost Trapper: Your best friend! Duh! Jay: *looks up* T...Trapper? Ghost Trapper: Hi! Jay: b...but i thought you were--- Danny: Jay! Jay: coming dad! Ghost Trapper: Where you going? Jay: sorry I gotta go *runs over to Danny* Ghost Trapper: But we agreed to hang at Mr. Porters! *sighs* Danny: you okay son? Jay: *looks back* yeah...I'm fine dad... DJ: sorry little bro... *pats Jay on the back* Two days later.... Ghost Trapper: Jay, do you wanna play? Jay: *sigh* I can't...I'll just go right through you Ghost Trapper: What do you mean? Jay: you don't know...? Ghost Trapper: Know what? Jay: ...you’re a ghost... Ghost Trapper: Ghost? I'm not a ghost! I'm the future police pup of the PAW Patrol! Don't be silly! Jay: try to tackle me Ghost Trapper: Okay! I love doing this! *dives at him but goes right through him* Jay: didn't feel it Ghost Trapper: But...but you must have felt something! Jay: sadly no...See? You are a ghost! Ghost Trapper: But...but...I don't remember dying! I woke up this morning curled up with Faith and Dodge like usual! Jay: Do you remember anything after that? Ghost Trapper: Next thing I remember, I was trying to get you to play with me! Jay: oh yeah...weren't you at the stray pup sanctuary with your mom and siblings? Ghost Trapper: Yeah Jay: well..that's where we need to go Ghost Trapper: We arent allowed to go there alone though! Jay: I'll ask my dad Ghost Trapper: Okay Jay walks outside to find Danny talking to Zuma Jay: dad? Danny: yes son? Jay: i need a favor Danny: what is it? Jay: can you take me to the stray pup sanctuary? I want to see where Mr. Bandit grew up Danny: *sigh* sure son...just stay close to me Jay: okay dad Zuma: stay safe Danny: we will little bro Ghost Trapper: Can I have a ride? Jay: *whispers* he can't hear you Ghost Trapper: I'm telling you, I'm alive! Danny: you say something Jay? Jay: uhh no dad...I'm fine Ghost Trapper: I'm all ready! The three pups were on their way to Foggy Bottom. They arrive at a police-taped alleyway where the sanctuary is Ghost Trapper: what happened here? Jay: everything... Ghost Trapper: What is everything? Danny: you can look around Jay..but don't go too far! Jay: okay dad! Ghost Trapper: What are we looking for buddy? Jay: evidence and proof.. Ghost Trapper: Of what? Jay: of what happened to you and your dad Ghost Trapper: I still don't believe I'm dead! Jay: Trapper, for the last time...you are a--- (sees a silver object from a distance) Ghost Trapper:What are you looking at? Jay: hold on... (walks over to the object) Ghost Trapper: What is it? Jay: it's a...knife Ghost Trapper: That knife...looks familiar Jay: take a closer look Ghost Trapper: (looks closer) That looks like the knife that killed me in my dream. Jay: i don't think it was a dream trapper... Ghost Trapper: It......it wasn't? Jay: (shakes head) Ghost Trapper: (starts crying) Ghost Smoky: Son... Ghost Trapper: How could you Dad? How could you murder your own son? Ghost Smoky: It...it was an accident. I tripped and fell on you! Ghost Trapper: (looks away too upset to look at his Dad's ghost) Jay: Trapper...your dad loves you...i understand your upset right now but....you have to forgive him Ghost Trapper: How can I forgive him? He took my one shot at life away from me! Now Dodge and Faith will grow up without their older brother! Jay: Trapper..it was an accident...he never meant to hurt you. Trapper: Why am i so angry then? Jay: because your upset...and this is very sudden for you. Ghost Trapper falls to the ground crying. Jay: (beginning to tear up) I'm so sorry Trapper... Ghost Trapper: what am i going to do now? My life was taken from me! Jay: (sigh) i don't know Trapper...i just don't know. Ghost Trapper: I remember watching a ghost movie where at the end, the ghost saw a bright light and went to heaven? Jay: really? Ghost Trapper: Yeah. Although i don't see one. Can you ask your dad about bright lights and ghost? Jay: sure (walks back over to Danny) hey dad? Danny: yeah Jay? Jay: i need to ask you something. Back at the lookout... Danny: well...bright lights are when the gates of heaven open and the ghost is free Ghost Trapper: oh! (From next to Jay). Jay: what does that mean? "The ghost is free". Danny: it means whatever happens to a ghost's spirit must be avenged or restored...so it can be home. Ghost Trapper: how do we do that? (Looks at Jay to transfer the message). Jay: how do i do that? Danny: well it depends on the situation...like a homicide or an accident...and the person has to forgive the ghost...and the ghost has to except being a spirit. Ghost Trapper: the pup who killed me is dead too. Danny: but there's a catch...if the person is also a ghost, he or she will have to ask for forgiveness or accept forgiveness from the other ghost (to Jay). Ghost Trapper: i can't forgive dad! Jay: (thinks) it's the only way...Trapper needs to forgive his dad. Jay: thanks dad (walks outside). Danny: no problem bud. Ghost Trapper: well there's no way I'm doing that. Jay: (sigh) Trapper please... Ghost Trapper: why should i forgive the pup who killed me? I DIED! Jay: HE'S YOUR FATHER!! Ghost Trapper: so? Did your father kill you? No he didn't because he loves you! Jay: so does yours!! He didn't mean to kill you!! Just give him a chance to explain...! Ghost Trapper: No! (Disappears) Jay: ugh!!! (Storms off angrily) Jay plops by a nearby tree. Jay: *groans*... Dodge: Jay okay? Jay: Yeah...just a little frustrated.. Dodge: What wrong? Jay: *writes* I really miss him...he was my best friend and we did a lot of things together. Dodge: Trapper? Jay: *nods* Dodge: Mommy told Dodge that Trapper is in better place Jay: *writes* Yeah...he is.. Jay tears up a little Dodge: *hugs Jay* Jay: *hugs back* Thanks Dodge... Dodge: Jay is welcome Jay: *smiles with tears in his eyes* Ghost Trapper: Jay.... Jay: *thinks* Trapper....? Ghost Trapper: I'm sorry I made you mad at me! Jay: *Thinks* It's okay...sorry I yelled at you! Ghost Trapper: It was my fault... Jay: *Thinks* It's okay buddy....I forgive you Ghost Trapper: Hug? Jay nods Ghost Trapper: *hugs Jay* Jay: *hugs Ghost Trapper* Ghost Trapper: I'm....I'm ready to forgive Dad... Jay: Are you sure...? If your not ready you don't have to Ghost Trapper: Yes. I also cannot burden you with my prescence Jay nods slowly Ghost Trapper: Where is Dad? Jay: Back in his grave I think Ghost Trapper: okay... Ghost Trapper and Jay walk over to Smoky's grave Ghost Trapper: I see him but......he's looking at my grave Jay: I see.... Ghost Trapper: *looks closer* He's crying Jay: Oh...poor Mr. Smoky.. Ghost Trapper: Can you go talk to him? Jay: I'll try Ghost Smoky: *cries* Jay: Mr. Smoky...? Ghost Smoky: *crying* Yes? Jay: Are you okay..? Ghost Smoky: No....Trapper hates me because of a dumb mistake... Jay: I talked to him....he said he's ready to forgive you Ghost Smoky: I bet deep down, he still hates me. My own pup....hates me Jay: He was just angry...he still loves you.. Ghost Smoky: I don't know... Jay: Trapper...? Ghost Trapper: Yeah? Jay: Do you love your dad? Ghost Trapper: Of Course! Jay: Mr. Smoky? Ghost Smoky: You....you still love me despite what I did? Ghost Trapper: Of course! You're my dad and I forgive you *hugs him* Jay: *smiles* Ghost Trapper: Jay! I see it! Jay: See what? Ghost Trapper: A very bright light! Jay: Go to it! Ghost Trapper: What about you? Jay: I can't go...but you and your dad can...! Ghost Trapper: Don't you need me here? Jay: Yes but...I want you to rest in peace Ghost Trapper: Will I ever see you again? Jay: Someday buddy...someday.. Ghost Trapper: *hugs him* I'm going to miss you! *starts crying* Jay hugs back and starts crying as well Jay: I'm gonna miss you too...You were my best friend and I'll never forget you! A halo appears on Trapper's head. Angel Smoky: C'mon son! Angel Trapper: Okay Dad! Bye Jay... *walks with his father into the light disappearing* Jay: *Tears up* B-Bye Trapper....! See you soon! The End! We hope you enjoyed this story and hope you check out the sequel in the link at the top of the page. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Sad Category:Zumarocks3390/RockytheEco-pup collab Category:Collaboration Category:Non-canon Category:Sequels